Valuable cargo is transported on a daily basis. It is desirable to secure the cargo against unauthorized access, so as to prevent tampering, theft of some cargo, or theft of all cargo.
Cargo is typically secured using conventional locks, such as padlocks, which are opened using a metal key. For example, for cargo transported by semi-trailers, the cargo is typically secured by locking the trailer door with a padlock. The driver then carries the key.
A problem with conventional methods of securing cargo is that the driver has access to the cargo and has the opportunity to steal some or all of the cargo. Further, there is the possibility of the driver being hijacked, and the key taken from the driver. There is also the possibility of the driver diverging from the intended course and taking the cargo to a non-approved area, such as to a competitor, to another state or country, or through an area where the risk of theft is greater.
While the invention was motivated in addressing the above issues, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.